Winter Treasure Box
This event ran from Dec. 26 00:01 - Jan. 8 23:59 (Server Time), 2019. This event was a sub-event of the Snow Festival Event. Diamond Box Event Details A time-limited Lottery event. Get a free spin every 72 hours. The Diamond Box wheel can be accessed by tapping "Diamond Box" on the top of the screen in the Lucky Wheel interface. The Lucky Wheel interface can be accessed by tapping the "Lucky Wheel" tab on the Winter Treasure Box banner in the Event Center. It costs 100 for one spin and 500 for five spins. The player can only obtain each rare item (i.e. clothing item) once. When a rare item is obtained it will be replaced with a different rare item that the player does not already own. The chance of landing on a rare item is 5%. Every time the Diamond Box is opened it grants 1 energy point. At thirty energy points the player is guaranteed one rare item. Rare Items The set Frost Wyrm Knight can be obtained by opening Diamond Boxes. Items in this set: *Frost Dragon (Pet (Back)) *Apostle of God (Headwear) *Ice Land (Hair) *Ice Lake (Makeup) *Sword of Frost (Handheld) *Wind Walker (Coat) *Wanderer Steel: Left (Bracelet) *Wanderer Steel: Right (Bracelet) *Destiny Decider (Dress) *Ice Terminator (Shoes) The set Ice Sculpture can be obtained by opening Diamond Boxes. Items in this set: *Glacier Wall (Headwear) *Gentle Waves (Hair) *Melting Ice (Makeup) *Guardian of North (Handheld) *Late South Wind (Coat) *Everfrozen Ice (Bracelet) *Unmelting Ice (Necklace) *Winterless Days (Dress) *Ice Crystal (Snow) *Melting Snow (Special) Common Items *Coins *Diamonds *Material Eggs *Prestige *Magic Badges *Blitz Tickets *Royal Eggs Rewards To get the set Psalm of Spring, open 97 Diamond Boxes in total. Open 21 Diamond Boxes to get: *Paired Shadows (Earrings) *Snow Token x50 * x50 Open 46 Diamond Boxes to get: *Jewel Coronet (Headwear) *Mountain Creek (Bracelet) *Fountain in the Woods (Bracelet) Open 71 Diamond Boxes to get: *Morning Dew (Hair) *Melting Ice Spring (Shoes) *Spring Goddess' Gift (Necklace) Open 97 Diamond Boxes to get: *Scattered Flowers (Makeup) *Intriguing Flower Dew (Special) *Evergreen Twig (Dress) Snow Box Event Details A time-limited Lottery event. Get a free spin every 72 hours. The Lucky Wheel interface can be accessed by tapping the "Lucky Wheel" tab on the Winter Treasure Box banner in the Event Center. It costs 1 Ginger Man for one spin and 5 Ginger Men for five spins. During Dec. 26 - Jan. 8, you can get a Snow Egg for every $0.99 you top-up. Each egg grants up to 3 Ginger Men during The event period. The player can only obtain each rare item (i.e. clothing item) once. When a rare item is obtained it will be replaced with a different rare item that the player does not already own. The chance of landing on a rare item is 5%. Every time the Snow Box is opened it grants 1 energy point. At thirty energy points the player is guaranteed one rare item. Rare Items The set Sweetness of Summer can be obtained by opening Snow Boxes. Items in this set: *The Birds' Branches (Pet (Front)) *Nectar Fountain (Handheld) *Heat Corolla (Headwear) *Floral Chiffon (Coat) *Jade Beads (Earrings) *Midsummer Dream (Hair) *Midnight Nightmare (Bracelet) *Midsummer Fruit (Waist) *Summer Heat of Day (Dress) *Summer Heat (Makeup) *Summer Night Rain (Shoes) *Back Decoration (Special) The set Snow Sculpture can be obtained by opening Snow Boxes. Items in this set: *Mr. Penguin (Pet (Front)) *Vine Shovel (Handheld) *Cold Breath (Headwear) *Cold White Moonlight (Headwear) *Marten Scarf (Necklace) *Drowning in the Snow (Coat) *Snow Moon Flower (Hair) *Ice Dance (Makeup) *Light Under the Tower (Dress) *Yearning Soul (Shoes) *Snow Cottage (Special) The set Ice Queen can be obtained by opening Snow Boxes. Items in this set: *Polar Frost Bears (Pet (Back)) *Glow of Snow (Headwear) *Snow Flurry (Hair) *Star-like Edelweiss (Necklace) *Silent Whistling (Makeup) *Frost Scepter (Handheld) *Frost Flowers (Necklace) *Evernight Snow (Coat) *Ice Waist Support (Waist) *Frozen Endless Sea (Dress) *An Accidental Thought (Bracelet) *Long Moan (Shoes) Common Items *Coins *Diamonds *Material Eggs *Prestige *Magic Badge *Blitz Tickets *Royal Eggs Rewards To get the back pose for the set Ice Queen, open 95 Wish Boxes in total. Open 15 Snow Boxes to get: *Body of Ice (Posture) *Ice Mask (Makeup) *Snow Token x100 Open 46 Snow Boxes to get: *Illusionary Castle (Background) *Prestige x200 * x300 Open 68 Snow Boxes to get: *Winter Space (Special) *Prestige x200 * x500 Open 95 Snow Boxes to get: *Ice Queen (Back Pose) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Lucky Wheel